


Silly Romantic Notions

by CureMoose



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureMoose/pseuds/CureMoose
Summary: Nozomi learns just how hard it can be to do something romantic together when you're dating a little prick who disagrees with everything.





	Silly Romantic Notions

“It’s raining, Nico,” Nozomi said, tracing with the tip of her finger the path of the raindrops lazily sliding down the windowpane. She gazed wistfully through it, watching the soft rains pour onto the earth and the pavement outside.

If Nico cared, she aptly hid it. She sprawled herself across the couch: she was small enough to lay there comfortably, bare legs resting upon the cushioned armrest of the couch. She fiddled with her bright pink phone, opening and closing the same three apps over and over again.

“If you’re _that_ bored, you could turn on the TV, you know.”

“No,” Nico said. “You never installed it, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right,” she faked a laugh. “How long has it been like this?”

“Long enough to be silly. Why did you even buy it if you were never gonna install it?”

“My parents bought it. They thought I might feel bored here, all on my own, and they didn’t know what sort of birthday present to get me.”

“And now you told them you’re never bored because of your sweet, adorable girlfriend, I’m sure. Anyways, you might never bore, but I’m kinda dying here,” she grumbled, setting her phone aside.

“Perhaps I just have more inner resources than you do.”

Nozomi smiled, and sat next to Nico, leaving the couch cramped until Nico chose to rest her head on Nozomi’s lap. She played with her lover’s hair, her pale fingers twirling whilst wrapped in those pitch black strands. She hummed a peaceful song that was muffled by the sounds coming from outside.

“Don’t you like the sound of rain?” Nozomi asked. The rain was crashing against the windows, not without gentleness but constant, unrelenting, its soft whispers permeating what seemed like the entire world. It made Nozomi feel at ease.

“It’s fine here,” Nico said. She looked up at Nozomi, their eyes meeting. Hers were restless, and Nozomi’s relaxed. “But I don’t like it when I’m home. There the wind is too loud because of how high the apartment is, and Cocoa is scared of rain and gets so stressed that you can hear her footsteps echo all over the house as she can’t stand still. It’s not easy to deal with, especially when I’m caring for my siblings on my own.”

“You should come here when you can, then, when your mother is there to watch over Cocoa. It’s quiet here, pleasant and warm, and rainy weather kisses are the sweetest there are.”

“Prove it,” Nico dared her.

Nozomi was quite glad to do so. She took Nico’s head with her hands and lifted it up until they were close, the tips of their noses near enough to touch. Nico’s was cold, ticklish. Nozomi, then, kissed her slowly, because right now it felt as if time belonged entirely to the two of them, the rainfall their own private background noise, melody for their love and their warm passion. Nico was eager at first, forceful, but as the kiss lengthened she eased up and just enjoyed it. Nozomi liked it both ways. When they were done at last, Nico laid on Nozomi’s lap again, her eyes shut, while Nozomi sat the, her mouth agape, closing it only after she realized she had nearly let a drop of spittle fall down.

“So?” she asked, and Nico said words that Nozomi didn’t hear, but from her tone and the smile on her lips, she could understand well enough. “Hey, Nico…”

“Hm?”

“We’ve never kissed under the rain.”

“Why would we? It’s just rain. Cold water. The skies taking a piss on our heads.”

“It’s romantic! Or at least it was before you started talking about piss…”

“It’s not romantic in real life. Maybe in movies, yeah, but I don’t want to get wet while I’m kissing you,” she said, and when Nozomi smirked, she covered her blush with her palms, half embarrassed and half cringing. “Shut up, Nozomi.”

“Oh, I didn’t say a thing. I was just gonna tell you that it’s actually really good to be a romantic sap, every now and then.”

“And sometimes you get pneumonia and drop dead a week later. We can just kiss here as we always do. That’s good enough, isn’t it?”

Nozomi pouted, and showed Nico the saddest expression she could feign. It wasn’t a very convincing look, to be fair, but Nico was nothing if not soft hearted, and always fell for it.

“Stop that… We can compromise. We can kiss on the balcony, if there’s nobody around.”

“If there’s nobody? Are you ashamed of me, is that the matter?”

“You know that it’s not what I meant. I just- Look, I don’t wanna look dumb, kissing in the rain like that.”

“You really shouldn’t worry about looking dumb. It makes me sad that you do. Maybe we look silly, but we shouldn’t worry about that when we’re so in love.”

“I-I guess. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound like I’m embarrassed or don’t love you as much as I should,” she turned silent before she could say any more. It was not Nico’s way to outright admit she was self-conscious, but for the sake of Nozomi, she at least tried to explain herself, and apologized instead of insisting, justifying her every word, the way she would just some months ago, when their love was but a flower bud.

And, of course, she loved to see Nico fluster. Somehow that managed to make her even cuter, even more appealing, her lips more tempting…

“So,” Nozomi said. “About the kiss…”

“Ah, right, right…” Nico paused to think. The rain had grown stronger now, louder, and it started to make Nico fidgety. A fine excuse for Nozomi to come closer to her, to envelop her in her embrace. “You know, I think there’s a good compromise, actually. Instead of kissing under this nasty rain…” She smiled, stood on the tip of her toes and whispered into her ear. “Let’s kiss as we shower together.”

For something Nico called a _compromise_ , Nozomi had to admit that was actually more appealing than her own original idea. Yes, this was more than fine. Just as Nozomi leaned over to kiss the top of Nico’s head, loud thunder brought her down, as Nico fell right back on the couch, yelling a comical _ouch_. Nozomi sat on her lap, then, pinning Nico down, and with a playful hand she began to undo Nico’s pigtails, threw her ribbons on the floor as she let her own hair come down, loose. Nico took hold of her hand, and began to kiss her fingers one by one, but by the time she got to her right hand, and Nozomi was already mad imagining being with Nico in the shower, so incredibly close, each feeling the other’s skin as their entire bodies touched, lightning struck again, and the world shaked with it and its thunder.

And the power went out immediately. Like the world’s sick joke. Nozomi had to laugh, though once she stopped guffawing she heard Nico’s teeth grinding.

“Thought you were supposed to be lucky,” Nico said.

“I mean, I’m right on top of you right now, so I’m feeling pretty damn lucky!”

“Shut up, Nozomi.”

“Heh,” she couldn’t see Nico in the dark, but she could feel her breath, and could feel her chest as she breathed. She was restless, scared of the rain. Nozomi gave her a quick kiss, and kept her close, for comfort. “So, since the shower idea is right out, does that mean-”

“No rain kisses,” Nico insisted.

“Buzzkill,” said Nozomi. She rested her head on Nico’s chest, then sought her face with her hands. Wordlessly, she felt her way around Nico’s body.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Feeling you,” she said, plainly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been with you in the dark like this. I like it. It lets me focus on the shape of your body, on how it feels against mine, and that’s wonderful too. Or do you have a problem with it.”

“I don’t have a problem at all!” Nico said, defensive. She reached up for Nozomi, biting at her neck and shoulders.

And then her hands, like Nozomi’s, began to move as well. They reached exactly where Nozomi had expected they would, and it made her smile. She knew Nico was smiling, too, though in the dark she could not see her; when the world rumbled again and light returned for an instant, Nozomi saw her suspicions confirmed in Nico’s beautiful face. And this time she did not tremble in fear.

Neither of them got what they wanted, and yet Nozomi felt as if both of them were victorious.


End file.
